


Don't Tame your Demons

by SilentReprobate



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Demonic Possession, Dubious Consent, Emetophobia, Fake AH Crew, God save me what have I written, Highly inaccurate demonic possession, Humiliation, It's not supposed to be that way but someone asked me to tag it, M/M, Unrequited Love, background unrequited ramwood, handjobs, mentions of cannibalism, slight humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 19:57:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13748148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentReprobate/pseuds/SilentReprobate
Summary: “After all I’ve done for you, pup?” Hollow sockets bore holes in Ryan’s head. The void staring back at him was cold and unforgiving. “I’ve been generous.”“What have you done for me?” Ryan daringly asks.





	Don't Tame your Demons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [romanee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanee/gifts), [fishlongandprosper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishlongandprosper/gifts).



> This started from something I [wrote for a friend](http://sortamaliicious.tumblr.com/post/166980283651/criminalintcnt-he-doesnt-shake-anymore-when-it) that I had the urge to write more of. It kinda got out of my hand. So enjoy this weird ass fic? No beta-reader I die like a man. [Also on tumblr](http://sortamaliicious.tumblr.com/post/171098192656/dont-tame-your-demons-roma-nee-astrallion).
> 
> [Rough design of Demon Vagabond](https://twitter.com/silentreprobate/status/964252456526995456)

The shaking doesn’t stop. Even when he comes stumbling into the bathroom at 3am, bloodied hands curling around the sink counter like a lifeline, it doesn’t stop. There’s hands on his throat and in his chest, squeezing his lungs to tightly that it’s impossible to breathe. All that comes from Ryan when he heaves is black sludge dripping down his chin and into the drain. It burns.

He’s acutely aware that the tears dripping down his face aren’t tears as more black stains the ceramic.

He sobs.

It hurts to do so but he can’t help it as they tear from his lips. Each inhale causes him to cough. More black drips. Ryan dares to look up when his racing heartbeat calms. He hates the sight he’s greeted with.

Staring back at him was a unflattering image of himself in the mirror. Dark bags rest underneath white eyes. Black goop drips from every orifice on his head; his tear ducts, his nose, his ears, & his mouth. Frantically, Ryan tries to wipe his face clean of it but more takes its place. He can’t fight back another cry as his heart slams against his chest when the panic bubbles up again.

The feeling of eyes watching him makes his skin crawl. He’s unable to tear his eyes from the mirror despite how there’s sounds of voices fill his ears. Teeth slides along the trim of his ear but no one is there.

He throws up again.

The door handle jiggles.

“Wait,” He says weakly, the pitiful sound seeming to echo in the small bathroom. Ryan readies himself to fight off whoever dares to step inside. Refusal to allow anyone to see him in such a state of disarray, covered in blood and clearly unwell, makes his hair stand on end.

There’s an airy laugh behind his ear. The lights flicker. 

When he turns back around, a scream follows. A black skeletal face stares at him. Long arms pull its skeleton body from the sink to stand towering over Ryan. It’s horns scrape along the ceiling for a second before it bends down to be eye-level with its host. Bones rattle as it moves and if a skeleton could smile then Ryan was convinced that it was mocking him; it chuckles once again. The long tail swishes around to pull at his chin when he tries to look away. “It’s impolite to spit me down the drain.”

Ryan’s anger doesn’t reach his eyes.

“After all I’ve done for you, pup?” Hollow sockets bore holes in Ryan’s head. The void staring back at him was cold and unforgiving. “I’ve been generous.”

“What have you done for me?” Ryan daringly asks.

“Everything.” It hisses. “I’ve fed you, given you power, healed your wounds.” Teeth press against Ryan’s lips. A tongue slips out between teeth to lick across them, lapping up the blood on his face like a dog rewarded with a treat. It pulls back slightly to eye him up. “I ask for so little.”

“I won’t give you my body.”

Laughing it grabs Ryan’s hands to pull him flush against bones. Its tail wraps around his waist, tip sneaking under the hem of his shirt, tapping lightly at pale skin.

“You will, one day.”

The boney hands wrapped around Ryan’s hands bring them to the teeth. Tentatively, he brushes his finger across the cheek bone, listening to the way the demon hums with content. If the situation were different, one could almost imagine it was like a lover touching their partner. It pushes its head against him as its inky tongue slips back out once again. Ryan can’t tear his eyes away as it licks along his palm and fingers, cleaning up the blood as it continues to make soft noises. 

Ryan swallows hard.

“Should I change into something more appealing?” It asks. Blue eyes rolled into its skull. Muscle and skin grew over black bones, sliding together like cobwebs from a spider to spin perfectly into an image of Geoff. 

His heart sinks into his stomach. Shock has its hold on him, keeping him rooted to the ground as his hands shake. All he can do is watch as Geoff’s image takes his fingers into his mouth. It sucks lewdly, staring Ryan down with a smirk pulling on perfectly crafted lips. Then the guilt slams into Ryan.

“Vagabond stop!” He manages to yank his hands free with enough force that his back slams against the wall behind him. A sad, tired expression crosses his face as he holds his hand close to his chest. Ryan can’t stare at the face of the man he knows won’t love him back. His eyes clench shut. “Just… Not him. Please.”

There was silence for some time before the sound of rattling bones fills the room. Skin folds and pulls and the demon shifts once again. Blue meets white when Ryan dares to look back. He greets his own face. The Vagabond smiles which unnerves Ryan. 

The tail tugs Ryan back. It even takes his hands again to finish what it started as the long tongue slithers out to lick the bloodied appendages before pulling them into its mouth. Saliva thoroughly coats them. It hums, teasingly chewing on his hand to leave small crescent shapes. 

“I like this form a lot better,” It says. “You do too.” It slides down to palm the front of Ryan’s pants, feeling the heat that pools under its touch. If the Vagabond could smile any wider then it would split the skin of the cheeks.

They’ve danced this fine line a thousand times. The Vagabond knows all the buttons to press that has Ryan crawling back to him. No matter how many times they end up at each other’s throats it somehow leads back to here. 

This was all so wrong but desire grips Ryan tightly. His legs spread slightly, pushing up against the hand. He bites his lip and nods.

“Use your words, pup,” The Vagabond purrs, rubbing its nose against Ryan’s.

Ryan crumbles.

“Please, touch me.”

Instead of giving Ryan that satisfaction, the Vagabond slides its tail down his pants. It pushes past the elastic to curl around his growing erection tightly. A gasp escapes Ryan and he drops his head against the Vagabond’s shoulder. He grips onto its arms, bucking weakly for more contact. 

He’s not given a moment to become accustomed to the sensations. Pulling his shirt over his head roughly, the Vagabond latches to skin. Sharp teeth press against the crook between Ryan’s neck and shoulder. Claws drag down his chest. Blood bubbles up that the Vagabond takes a second to happily lap up, staring right at Ryan as it does so. That cocky grin returns as his lips stain red with blood. Its tail gives another tug on Ryan’s dick that pulls a quiet whimper from him. 

Slowly, it pumps him, the grip tightening around his base to save off the orgasm that was becoming increasingly hard to fight off. Even Ryan’s attempts at thrusting forward for more was thwarted as hands pin his hips against the wall.

He reaches up to curl his fingers in the Vagabond’s hair, sliding near the horns. Impatiently, Ryan tugs at it, a growl escaping his lips. “You’re a cheater-”

They kiss which silences any complaints. It’s messy and rough as the taste and smell of metal is strong on his tongue. Ryan’s not bothered by it in the slightest. After eating so many humans to sustain the Vagabond he’s grown accustomed to it. A part of him craves it, the hunger all-consuming that has him deepening the kiss in desperation. Curse words slip between their lips as pleasure spikes up Ryan’s spine. His breath hitches with a broken noise as Ryan throws his head back and keens.

The tip of the Vagabond’s tail flicks over Ryan’s slit, teasing it slightly before pulling away completely. “Fuck, please,” Ryan says weakly, begging for more as his hips try to follow the touch, desperate for contact. His thighs tremble.

“So desperate,” The Vagabond coos into his ear, nipping at his chin and down his neck. A warm, calloused hand replaces the tail, dragging up the length of it. His slick beads at the tip and it swipes its thumb over to gather some. “Drooling and moaning just for me.”

The pace picks up. Ryan twitches in its hand, fucking into the fist. His mouth drops open as more noises are pulled from him with each pump. Breath stutters and grows shallow. The heat coiling in his stomach is now searing. Pain from the claws piercing his skin is long forgotten as the Vagabond whispers sweet nothings into his ear. It spurs him on.

Ryan pulls hard at the Vagabond’s hair. With a hoarse cry of the demon’s name, he comes. Eventually his grip turns slack as he takes a moment to catch his breath.

Their lips meet for another kiss. It’s softer this time. Ryan feels a thumb along his bottom lip, the slight taste of his own cum on the tip of his tongue. There’s a chuckle. “You know he’ll never be able to pleasure you like I can, pup.”

The lights flicker and Ryan’s alone once again.There’s an uncomfortable stickiness in his pants and when the realization hits he’s left dry heaving over the sink. It’s as though his head is thrown underwater, drowning out the sounds of Michael banging against the bathroom door. Shame radiates throughout his body. 

Ryan slams his hands on the counter. “Fuck!”


End file.
